What might the future hold?
by paskinmath
Summary: OFC arrives as SGC with an unknown purpose, and perhaps the chance to live a little. **This is using the original SG1 crew in the post Atlantis timeline. I took liberties with the cannon timelines. frankly I don't know the new cast well enough at all. Please enjoy. I own none of the recognizable characters. My first fanfic.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"What in the hell?" Gen. O'neill thought to himself. Why the hell is a girl, in a wheelchair no less, doing sitting right outside our fence this morning? How did she get here? What does she want?

She was just sitting there with her hands visible, relaxed, but in a position to show she is not a physical threat. There was a pad of paper in her lap and a standard sharpie in her hand. She seemed to be unaware of all the forces marshalling themselves against her in the event she was a threat after all. On second thought, she must be aware of some aspect of it given how clearly she is 'shouting' Not A Threat with her body language and actions. She was a young woman, maybe 30, with short brown hair, fairly plump, wearing very dark Wrap around sunglasses that entirely covered her eyes. She was wearing a long green skirt and a black long sleeved t-shirt under a dark green fleece vest.

Slowly and carefully she started to write in large letters on the paper. After a moment she turned it around to show the well hidden camera directly what it said. "So do any of you know why I apparently need to be here?" On a new page she began, "I am no threat, you are welcome to inspect as needed" "My name is Alianora"

With a nod from O'neill soldiers began streaming out, all well armed, to surround her. She was working on a new page, "I can't speak, and I need the crutches to walk, please inspect then return/replace them." The soldiers began to inspect her with a variety of detection devices then she slowly got out of the chair, balancing by holding the armrests then the crutches to allow them to inspect the chair itself. "Does anyone here sign?" she awkwardly signed while bracing herself with her elbows.

Hours later in the conference room:

'Oy, interrogation by notes…This is getting ridiculous'. I held up my hand and wrote "I will swear that this will harm no-one, barring perhaps a mild headache, but I can significantly improve communications. Do I have permission?"

"To do what?" The only person who had introduced himself asked. He said his name was General Jack O'neill, and he is clearly the Man In Charge.

"It is difficult to explain, and many do not believe even after I explain."

"We'll take our chances. We have plenty of experience with the weird and unexplained."

"I can project my words telepathically, but only with permission. I will need to touch your hand to 'feel' your permission first." I wrote.

"Telepathy again?" Said O'neill. 'Again?' I thought.

"I'll do it sir", said a friendly looking elegant blond female officer. "My name is Samantha Carter."

"Hold on. You swear that this is your words only, not anything else? No bits of personality, no side effects?" The man in charge said.

"You have my word. I can only speak to you as long as I have permission, which you can easily revoke. Technically I can force communication in an emergency, however it is painful for both parties and Very draining. I give you my word I will only act in that way in an emergency situation where doing so will save lives." This note took longer to both write and read, and he shared it with Samantha. With a raised eyebrow, he left the choice to her.

"Yes sir." turning to face me, "You have my permission" and held out her hand.

I grasped her hand in mine. She had a very pleasant feel. Everyone in the room had good vibes for the most part. There was a lot of curiosity, a bit of consternation, and some wariness, but everyone had the feel of a person confident in their place in the world.

"Can you hear me now?"

"Very clearly, yes."

"So, starting from the beginning, who are you and why and how are you here?" Said O'neil, starting to sound a little snippy.

"As I said My name is Alianora, and I don't know why I am here. As for how, I took a bus as far as that would take me, and then came the rest of the way on my own steam." As I sent these words to Carter, she relayed them to the others in the room.

"How? The bus stop is miles from here, and, no offense, you don't seem like your typical hiker"

"No, but I have wheels, will travel. I am persistent. I am rather tired, hungry, and thirsty, but this is more important, though a glass of water would be much appreciated" O'neill nodded to one of the men at the end of the table who poured from a carafe behind him and handed the water to me. "Thanks" I both sent and signed, then I drank it gratefully. I handed the glass back carefully, "I know you want to run my prints."

O'neill shrugged. "Of course" and with another nod, someone took the glass off to do just that.

"I am here because I have felt a growing need to come here, and I could tell it was time. I realize it will probably sound crazy to you, but I have been dreaming persistently about some manner of beautiful city rising out of the ocean and calling to me. I have no idea what it means, or how that relates to here, but I felt the need to come here now, like the dream was singing to me. I have had reason to pay more attention to that sort of stimulus than I would ever have thought possible before everything happened. I used to be as skeptical as you could possibly want, then everything changed."

"Go on"

"Since I know you started to pull my info long before I came inside, you should have most of the hard facts by now, and I know there is a fairly extensive file on me floating around the alphabet agencies. Several years ago, I was abducted"

"Lemme guess, by aliens?" A very cynical expression had appeared on O'neill's face.

"No. Actually it was by a desperate and sadistic doctor or medical researcher of some sort." O'neill's face twitched like he was suppressing a smile. " He had a daughter with a terminal illness and he was desperate. There has been a lot of research into the concept of laying on hands type healing, but it has never been publicly proven. Apparently this man thought I had the Potential to become one. As I said, he was desperate. He thought he had figured out how to stimulate latent Talents in otherwise normal folks. Turns out he was right. I was held for nearly two years in his lab. I REALLY don't like to discuss that time. I have Very clear memories of it, and it…"

"Put it this way, the key was the combination of sensory deprivation and isolation, long term, mixed with pain stimulation add a dash of insane chemicals and with enough trials and some luck, you end up with someone like me. When you examine the files you will undoubtedly take from my computer, you will see my personal file. As I said, I really don't like to remember most of this. Anyway, apart from almost killing me, he managed to 'awaken' my 'gifts' and I was able to help his daughter. That is the only reason he let me go. I was delivered to a hospital and they kept me alive so I could begin to heal." It was odd 'speaking' to one person and hear her say my words in her voice. Slow too, but it sure as hell beat writing it all down.

"Somehow he managed to link my healing skill to electricity, to the point where if you 'plug me in' as it were, I can use that energy to heal others. And before you ask, we don't know why I apparently can't heal myself.

"We?"

"Yeah, we. I was unconscious for nearly a year after my rescue. I was severely injured. There is a full report in my file" Another nod sent a man scurrying to get the files. "Once I began to stabilize and got out of the ICU, people started to notice some weird things. No matter what type of monitor it was that was put on me, the batteries failed. Anyone who came into my room with a cell phone, ran out of charge. Also people near me began to feel better or heal faster than expected. You know how things like that can take on a life of their own? People began to react; first skeptically, then religiously for a while, which was causing a real problem for the hospital. There was a hospital administrator who was one of the ones involved in my case from the very beginning who was very sick. She used to just sit with me at times, as she had retired to an advisory position to deal with her illness, and she felt sorry for me. No one knew me, as they hadn't identified me yet. One day while she was holding my hand, half of the hospital lost power. After that her cancer, which had been terminal, was gone. So when the religious fervor meant the hospital's day to day functions were being disrupted, she volunteered to take legal custody of me and take me to her home on tribal land where we could be out of the way and control access more effectively. She felt she owed me a life debt, and this would be a way to pay it back. I was still unconscious for all of this time, and for a significant time after." The man who went for the files came back with folders for everyone.

"May I have more water while you look at the files?" This time Carter went to pour water for both of herself and for me. "Thank you"

I sat and drank as they read my file. It was crystal clear when they got to the pictures of the 'rescue' and the state I was in. Several began to look quite green.

"As you can see, I have ample reason to not invite those memories into my head without a Very Good reason. Anyway, Elina, the administrator, took me to her home in Wyoming, on the Cheyenne and Arapaho land. However, people still wanted to touch me or pray at me or whatever. And some of the people who were helping to take care of me weren't entirely healthy themselves. While working around me, they got better. On the other hand, they were having horrible issues with electricity and blackouts. At some point they tried an experiment. They put an extension cord in my hands and had someone who needed help approach me. I Healed him. And the next three people. Moreover, As I Healed them, someone noticed that some of the lacerations on my arm improved as they watched. So we moved to an abandoned building and turned it into a retreat/compound for wellness. Some medical professionals looking for another way to work, away from the sterile white walls and regimentation, joined in. People weren't asked to pay more than they could afford, and if they could not afford anything at all, they were asked to contribute time and work to care for the guests. I will go into more detail another time, but I was, though unconscious, still making a difference, and getting better myself. You can see from the pictures how much better my current state is than how I started. About eleven months in, I finally regained consciousness. With conscious awareness, I am better able to direct my skills, and with learning, I am more able to understand what will be most effective. Now I require far less energy to achieve the same goals. As well, I began, out of frustration if nothing else, to be able to communicate this way, and that improved over time. I don't know what more I may learn or become capable of, some of us think that the healing is a form of telekinesis and I might be able to develop that further in time."

After a decent pause, the tandem monologue continued, "I must say, you are taking this much better than I would have expected. In my experience with the military, limited though it may be, military folks are usually really into the 'if I can measure it and see it' and really have no patience for 'mystic gobbledygook' and other nasty terms that have been thrown at me. Then again, you may just be planning a padded room for me, I can't tell"

O'neill actually laughed at that. "Lemme put it this way, all of this, if true, doesn't rate more than a 5 out of 10 on our wierd-o-meter. So are we supposed to just take your word for it?

"I would be happy to demonstrate, or rather demonstrate further, as I think the telepathy part is amply proven at the moment." there were a few grins at that. "By the way, I can broadcast to more than one, but I need permissions to do that, that way Carter here won't have to repeat every word I say. Anyway in terms of a demonstration, does anyone have a scratch or cut? Sprained ankle?"

"I got a papercut on this file" One of the men at the far end of the table said, a little nervously.

"For a little thing like that, I don't need electricity anymore. If you would like me to fix it, I can. Come here." After looking to O'neill for permission, he approached. "I am going to put my hand over the cut. You may feel heat or a tingle, and it will flash brightly for a moment." I did as I had relayed to Carter. For a moment the cut seemed to radiate a little bit of light, and the cut was completely gone.

"That tickled" the soldier said.

"I am happy to help any who need it, and I can tell if someone is sick too. It's a combination of seeing it and feeling it from people. Different types of illness and injury are perceived differently"

"Speaking of seeing, why did you choose that direction to face your signs?" This time it was Carter who asked.

"Ah, that. I could tell you had a camera or sensor of some type there. I can see energy currents. It can be very overwhelming. It also makes it very difficult for me to perceive color correctly as there are so many overlays of information now that are all perceived in something like color, and I can't separate them anymore. Hence the glasses. We have not been able to determine what he did to my eyes, but I now see very differently than I used to. As you see in the file, my eyelids had been sealed shut, apparently with superglue, around some unknown liquid. If you will dim the lights significantly, I can show you. Otherwise, artificial light, fluorescent in particular is really uncomfortable for me." The man whose cut I fixed turned off most of the lights. I took off my glasses. There were some of the normal exclamations of surprise, but not as many as normal. I am really starting to get curious about these people in particular, not just why here and now. My eyes are creepy. Ask anyone. They are all black. The entire eyeball is black. "As far as anyone can tell, the structure is completely different from standard human as I no longer have iris or pupil, nor does it match any known creature. No one knows what that means for me or the future, but my eyes are decidedly odd" I put my glasses back on and the lights came back up to normal.

"Would you mind if we had our medical section take a look at you? We have some tools that others don't." O'neil asked.

"I don't mind, as long as I won't end up a lab rat again. I will NOT let that happen again."

"I understand. Only with your permission. The doc will want to run several scans, maybe draw some blood. Anything else, and he'll ask first, and he will take no for an answer. We need to bring the doc in anyway to test this healing thing. It may help that like us, he is used to the weird."

"That sounds like a plan. So what are you going to do with me? If nothing else, may I please have something to eat soon? I traveled about 12 miles on foot, so to speak, today, most of it hills, and I am exhausted and starving."

"Honestly, I'm not sure. For now, we will leave a guard on you and get you some food and some rest. We can meet with the doc after dinner. Jamison, get her a tray from the mess, then you and Smith stay with her. There is a washroom through that door there," he pointed to the back of the room " and Jamison will be back with food shortly. Feel free to nap on the couch while we figure out accommodations for you."

"Thank you very much. One thing, please don't startle me awake by touching me. I …..I react badly. Please make a noise and call my name." I turned to Smith "I don't know how to read rank from a uniform, but may I have permission to address you directly?" Samantha was still relaying my comments.

"I'm a Sergeant, so is Jamison, and you have my permission." As before he offered me his hand and I grasped it."

"Thank you sergeant Smith"

"You're welcome. Will you need any help with the washroom? I can call for female personnel if you do."

"No, I'll be fine. Thank you though." I hobbled my way over using crutches and the braces I always wear.

Just as I came back into the room, Sgt. Jamison came in with a tray. Everyone but Smith had left. I turned to Smith and asked him to ask Jamison for permission to address him directly, which he granted. "Thank you for bringing me some food. I am starving!" I sent with a smile. "I think I'm even hungry enough to brave Army food" That got a laugh from them both.

"We're Air Force, so it's not that bad." I started eating while he was responding, or rather I started inhaling my food. "You're right. Not bad at all."

"There's no way you actually tasted any of that" Jamison quipped with a laugh. "Do you need any more?"

"Not right now, but if I could have more later I think I would like that. I think I ought to take a nap or at least rest for now. If I fall asleep for real, please, don't touch me awake. Make a noise or call my name. I don't want to hurt someone because I am still hair triggered. It is literally better to throw water on me that to touch me awake"

Though they both sort of smirked at the idea that I could hurt them, Jamison said "Don't worry, we understand." His eyes showed that he meant what he said. There was some old sadness lurking there "You have been through hell by anyone's definition. It says a lot about you that you are still willing to face the world and do what you can to help others."

"Thanks. It wasn't much over two years ago, and I was unconscious for the first year. I still have some very dark moments. If I zone out badly, which hasn't happened in a while, but I really don't like medical facilities, for obvious reasons, anyway, if I zone badly, there are smelling salts in my kit, wherever it is. Also, wafting chocolate or mint under my nose works too. DON'T use coffee. Please. The mad scientist always had coffee and a cigarette. The combo is still one of my triggers."

"I'll let people know. Enjoy your nap." I think I was asleep even before I was flat. I didn't even notice Jamison put the blanket over me.

"So what do you think?" O'neil addressed the rest of the room. The interviewers from the conference room were now sitting, lounging, and pacing around O'neill's office.

"She is formidable. Her heart must be that of a warrior to have survived those wounds." Teal'c said with his typical stoic demeanor. "If she is capable of what she claims, she would be extremely valuable"

"I can't wait to see if she can do all she claims. There are numerous instances throughout history of individuals with special Talents, and given our experiences with myth and legend, I think we need to at least give this some credence. Jackson added.

"I am more concerned with the 'rising city'. I know what I thought of when she said that, and add to that the 'dream singing to her' and you know how people with the Ancient's gene describe interacting with the city. Do you think it's possible that the city is calling her from the pegasus galaxy?" Carter interjected. "I think she needs to stay here until we have more answers, or at least fewer questions. Also that will allow us some time to do some more research on this retreat in Wyoming."

"I already have people on that" O'neill replied. "I also have folks making inquiries with every possible agency who had a hand in this. I don't like the fact that her mad scientist was never caught and might be trying this again with other people. And that kind of getaway usually requires significant backing."

"The fact that they could alter the structure of her eyes really concerns me. That is a significant physical alteration which points to a far more sophisticated medical knowledge base than we have access to, or alien technology."

"Yeah, it makes it seem like they used her as a two-for-one guinea pig." O'neill replied. He pulled up the camera in the room and saw she was sleeping deeply on the couch. He rewound the tape to the time when his party left the room and played it for the team.

"There is something about her that inspires trust and tenderness, that almost broken but still standing or rooting for the underdog quality. I have never seen Jamison warm to someone that fast, have you?" Jackson asked

"Do you think she is manipulating him?" Teal'c asked.

"No, I think she is just incredibly vulnerable and still putting on a strong face. It doesn't hurt that she looks like she needs protecting. Also Jamison has been in unfriendly custody and knows all about what it can do to you, even without torture. That's why I assigned him. You heard her, she still has triggers. There is no doubt she struggles with PTSD. Anyone would in her circumstances. The question is whether he broke her or just bent her. Jamison is there as much to protect her as to defend us. I think we should see the doc in the morning and let her sleep for now. She looks like she needs it."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing recognizable, I just play in their sandboxes. Please enjoy. This is short, but the next one should be up soon.

* * *

Chapter 2

"Good morning" Jamison called from the doorway. I had just begun to stretch and yawn. "How'd you sleep?"

"Surprisingly well. I thought we were going to medical after dinner."

"That was the plan, then you passed out. Seriously, you were out cold. The brass thought it could wait till morning. Breakfast?"

I nodded "yes, please."

"Still starving?" he asked with a grin.

"Of course!" I replied.

"I'll go find a wheelbarrow" he said with a laugh. "Pancakes ok? Juice?"

"Wonderful. Any chance to get OJ and grapefruit mixed?"

"I'll see what I can do"

"Thanks"

As he stepped out, Smith stepped in. "You both seem chipper this morning. I haven't seen him smile like that in a while"

"That's a shame. He seems so nice."

"He is nice. It's just been a while since he's been in a good mood like that. I'm happy for him. He...Put it this way, he has a little hell in his history too."

"Oh! So that's why he understood so easily."

"Yeah"

"I hope I don't remind him of…"

"Nah. He really has moved on, but the experience matters."

"Yeah, it really does."

"Why the long faces? Everyone was smiling when I left? Jamison was coming in with heavily laden tray. "Juice as requested"

"Really? Thanks. It's a favorite of mine." I grinned at him. He got a funny expression for a second then asked "Need any help to the table?"

"I wouldn't say no to a hand up."

He helped me to the chair and then wheeled me to the table. "Bon Appetit"

I tucked into my breakfast with a will. Apparently Jamison was a jokester because as I finished he was looking under the table and at me from various directions. I looked at him inquisitively.

"I'm just trying to see where you put it all. There's no puppy under the table you're foisting it off on"

"Oh hush" I said laughing at him. All of a sudden he came to attention. I turned and O'neill was coming in the doorway. Carter was right behind him.

"Good morning Sir. Thank you for letting me sleep last night. Apparently I really needed it." Smith relayed for me.

"Not a problem. Are you up to a trip to medical now?"

"Sure" the smile vanished from my face. "I don't always do well in medical facilities. Does anyone have any gum? The mint sometimes keeps me focused."

"I understand" O'neill said. Then he looked around. "We could send someone to the PX if we need to first."

"No need, Sir. I got some last night. Here you go" Jamison to the rescue.

"Thanks" I tried to make sure he knew I meant it.

"No problem. So would you like to drive or shall I?"

"If you are volunteering to chauffeur, I won't say no. Thanks for asking first. A lot of people don't"

"Again, no problem"

"Well then, away we go!"

* * *

Reviews would be appreciated. This is my first fanfic. It is neat to watch the views counter to tic upwards, but feedback is lovely.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Standard disclaimer-if you recognize is, I don't own it.**

**AN2: please be kind and leave a review. This is my first posting, and while the view count statistics are encouraging, actual feedback is much better. Thank you.**

* * *

Chapter 3

I don't know if it was all the cement walls rather than sterile white or the gum or Jamison's friendly presence at my back, but this medical facility was more military than medical. It helped just enough. The doc was a friendly looking man who was wearing a uniform rather than a lab coat. In fact no one was wearing medical clothing. O'neill watched me notice this and nodded.

"Thank you" I mouthed. He smiled.

"Good morning. My name is Andrew Miller. I am the medical chief around these parts. I hear we have some very interesting theories to test, with your permission." He turned to O'neill "we will be about three hours with various scans, all non-invasive" this part he said to me "then a nice long break for lunch, and when you all come back, I will have more information. Sound good?"

"Alright, I'll see you later then." He left with a smile.

Smith was by the door, but Jamison was right next to me. "Would you relay to the doctor for me?" he nodded then continued with my words.

"I can communicate through Sgt. Jamison, or I can address you directly, with your permission."

"Actually, I would prefer to observe for the time being. Later I will take you up on that."

"Not a problem"

After what felt like forever, we had done more scans than I had names for, and I have been studying medical references. Some were explained in a normal detailed way that doctors have to prevent fear of the unknown, and some were explained minimally or guardedly. like they were not something I should know about. Last but not least, he drew quite a bit of blood, and then sent us off to have lunch.

"Care to brave the mess?"

"Sounds like fun"

After a trip through a maze of hallways and elevators, we got to the mess hall. O'neill was waiting for us there. "I thought I might find you all here. This might make things easier all around." He was holding a large stack of papers and a pen. "Ah yes, the tome of confidentiality." Jamison quipped. Putting on a school marm-ish expression he said "Of course you should read the whole thing," he dropped the school marm and put on a smile, "but basically it says that you are never to breath a word of this place to anyone not cleared for it, or a pentagon will fall on you.

"Accurate, if silly" O'neill added. "Will you sign?"

"If I want answers, I don't have much choice, do I?"

"Not really, no." I signed. "Much better. I need to borrow Jamison here for a minute, Smith will help you navigate lunch." Smith helped me over to the food line and held the tray while Jamison and O'neill talked.

"We are slowly bringing her up to full disclosure."

Jamison's eyes flew wide at that. "Sir?"

"Among other things, she has the clearest expression of the gene that anyone has ever seen. Also, if anything she was apparently being modest before. That retreat she mentioned, they are almost worshipful of her. I spoke to Elina, and at least part of why she came was because she was very tired of the stress of being a 'savior'" Her people almost wouldn't let her go. They seemed to know she probably wasn't coming back. Elina is going to ship most of her personal belongings. Apparently she had already packed them and was just waiting for an address. You two seem to be pretty chummy. Can I leave you the responsibility of bringing her up to speed? Take your time. It doesn't need to be all at once."

"I'm honored sir. And yeah, she is really nice. There is something so fragile about her, but at the same time she has tremendous personal strength. I know you understand, better than most, the kinds of demons she faces just to get through the day. That she still knows how to laugh and smile is a miracle. She's one of those people who makes it a privilege to make them smile. Can I show her an active gate?"

"Yeah, but no offworld travel yet. Soon, but not yet. We think she is being called to Atlantis. She needs to be ready, and I have no idea what we need to do about her physical difficulties. Somehow I think that we haven't even begun to scratch the surface of what she can do."

"I don't doubt that for a minute."

"Go have lunch and start to fill her in. Then take her back to the doc. I'll join you there. Oh, don't make a big deal about what she can do. I don't think she'd appreciate it and I want to keep it quiet, as much as we can. I'll arrange quarters as soon as I can. You and Smith are assigned permanently as her detail. Combination liaison, protection, and assistance. Sound good?"

"Again it's an honor, Sir. Protection? Sir? Any known threats?"

"Not at this time, but there is something very hinky going on that the mad scientist escaped so cleanly. Fill Smith in, and keep your eyes peeled."

"Aye, Sir." Jamison saluted.

"Oh, go eat"

"Are you allowed to tell me what that was all about?" I asked as Jamison returned?

"Actually, yeah. In fact that's what we were discussing. It turns out Smith here and I get to tell you all about this place and what we do here." Smith seemed as surprised as Jamison had. He also read Jamison's signal of 'later'. "So...the name of this place is Stargate Command or the SGC. It is named that because of the Stargate. The stargate is one of many devices that were created by the ancients to facilitate intergalactic travel. They are a network of wormholes to myriad other planets. It turns out that another ancient and evil race liked humans, and seeded the stars with our kind, as their slaves." I couldn't believe what I was hearing, but at the same time, it all felt right. It felt like some part of me knew all of this somehow. Jamison and Smith took turns telling tales of the stargate and its history as we had a Very long lunch.


	4. Chapter 4

Please Review. I am new author and would really appreciate feedback. Please enjoy.

* * *

Chapter 4

Eventually, they stopped trading tales. My head felt like it would explode. How did they manage to keep it a secret? How is all of this going on in the background and we had no idea. It made the world feel so small.

Jamison stood up and reminded me that we had a return appointment in medical. Smith offered to bus the trays from lunch then join us. I thanked him and off we went.

As before, the medical section was devoid of all lab coats and scrubs. I really appreciated the effort. Doc Miller came over and welcomed us back.

"I have a great deal more information than I had this morning. Also I freely give permission to address me directly." With this he held out his hand.

"Thank you" I sent to him.

"Ah, an interesting sensation. Your telepathy feels exactly like you are speaking to me, complete with tone of voice and inflection. Very nice."

"You have experienced other kinds?"

The doc looked a bit bashful and sent a worried glance to Jamison.

"Don't worry, full disclosure."

"Ah, good. The short answer is yes, but we can discuss it later. Anyway, how would you in your own words describe your condition?"

I stared at my lap for a moment before I answered in a small voice "I have little to no sensation or responsiveness in my feet or ankles due to severe crush injuries, intermittent signal in my lower legs including my left knee, again due to crush injuries. My right knee and both thighs/hips have fair signal most of the time. Severe pain in my hips and a recurring problem of dislocation. Some pain in the pelvic joints. Some major pain related to reproductive and sexual organs, they seemed to be a particular target. No knowledge of or current interest in testing sexual response. My torso is fair to good, though I do suffer from muscle pains in my upper back and shoulders from the chair and sometimes the crutches. Minor skin irritation from the braces. Some issues with repeated shoulder dislocation, though not as bad as the hips. Shoulders were just left dislocated for extended periods rather than in and out over and over again like my hips. Elbows and wrists complain somewhat due to my weight and the fact that they are not designed as weight bearing joints. Also there are several healed/healing fractures in my arms, collarbone, ribs and legs. Occasional severe headaches. Difficulties seeing colors, but compensated by a drastically more expansive visual spectrum, though very sensitive to intense light of certain types. No control of vocal chords, very strong hearing, little to no effect on taste or smell. Additional skills include the ability to heal by touch and to transmute electrical energy into healing energy, as well as the ability to project my thoughts as words to others. Limited unintentional flickers of perhaps telekinesis or shielding. I will repeat, don't touch me to wake me. Ever. Emotionally, I struggle a great deal. I still have several triggers, common ones include any restriction on my person, traditional 'hospital' environs, the combination of coffee and cigarettes, and language learning soundtracks." I didn't notice the odd looks exchanged at that one. "Grounding focuses include mint and chocolate, friendly animals, as well as select music. I feel frustrated physically much of the time, and I really miss being able to sing. I frequently feel slow and useless, though I know I am very capable in other areas. I tend to feel isolated; until people allow me to address them, I can't even say hello unless they can sign. My self confidence seems to be on a see saw. I am not anyone's savior or messiah, despite whatever I am capable of. My physical condition is slowly improving, even nerve function. As I heal others, I seem to receive a fraction of what I give, though it appears to be slowing down. Initially I little to no feeling at or below my waist. Now I am able to control bodily functions and walk with assistive tech. I am recovering from muscle atrophy, slowly. I was unconscious for just under a year, and regained consciousness just over a year ago. I have an Extremely high sensitivity to medication, so I am unable to take either strong pain medication or any of the various mood stabilizers. I take an obscene amount of calcium, and require a fairly high protein content, and a lot of fresh fruit. I have done fairly well on a regimen of behavioral techniques. I respond extremely well to animals, especially felines and almost any day can be made better by a purring kitten. Unfortunately at the retreat, there were many people with severe allergies, so I couldn't even let anyone know how much I wanted a kitten because they would have just been miserable rather than not get me something I wanted." I paused for a moment. "I would like to live under less tight of a lid for a while at least."

No one spoke for a while after that. Jamison, who was holding my hand, or rather letting me death grip his, came around in front of me and knelt down to my height and hugged my hand to his chest. I can't even begin to describe the look of understanding and sympathy in his eyes. The doc was actually crying. I hadn't realized I had a wider audience of O'neill, Jackson, Carter, and Teal'c. Not a dry eye in the house, even Teal'c looked shocked, and I could tell that was an uncommon condition for him.. I felt cold and I must have shivered because Jackson offered me his jacket while Smith came from behind me with a blanket and covered my knees. I was still staring into my lap when I realized I must be crying because I saw tears hit the blanket. I scrubbed at my eyes with a corner of the blanket.

"Thank you. I didn't mean to fall apart like that. There is something that feels so hopeful about being here, and I haven't been able to joke around in so long. Being treated like a savior is the most confining thing I could ever imagine, and I have been imprisoned and tortured for two years by a mad man. I don't think even I realized it was so bad until I left. I don't have the right to ask it, but can I stay here for a while?"

"That is the plan. I was going to discuss it with you when you were done here" O'neill answered. His eyes were shiny. "I spoke to Elina. She knew. She had already packed your things and was waiting on an address. I was late because I was arranging your quarters. This grouping seems to be working," he said glancing at Smith and Jamison. "Any objection to sharing a common area with these two knuckleheads?" he smiled. "You will have your own room, I'm working on an accessible bathroom, and wouldn't you know it, but just yesterday the head cook asked me when I was going to do something about the mice that plague the mess. So I think when you feel up to it, you can go into town and find yourself a pair of kittens. Also, you may address me directly"

For the second time today, I couldn't believe my ears. I had to replay the conversation in my head a couple of times to wrap my head around it. He was holding out his hand. I grasped it heartily and stared at him a moment. "May I give you a hug?' he seemed shocked, then shook himself, then once Jamison moved out of the way, he leaned in for a hug. I gave him as much of a bear hug as I could at that angle. A safe place with friends instead of worshippers. And Kittens! "I have no way to adequately thank you. But you have my deepest thanks. You offer me sanctuary. It means the world to me."

"It's my privilege."

Teal'c and Jackson came up to me. "Please address me directly. If ever I can be of service, please ask. You have the spirit of a warrior. It is an honor to meet you." Teal'c seemed genuinely moved. He didn't strike me as the sort of man who is easily moved.

Jackson offered me his hand as well. It would be a privilege to speak with you directly.

"Thank you all. Thanks seem so small in exchange for freedom and hope."

"You know," Jamison said after the silence lengthened, "I think the mess was going to serve chocolate cake this evening. Something about a birthday in the barracks? If we head there now, we might just get some."

General laughter welcomed the break in the tension. "Sounds like a good plan"

We all trooped to the mess together, even the doc.


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait, though this one is nice and long. Please review. I try to reply to reviews unless you have messaging blocked. Thank you to those who have reviewed. It really makes my day.

Please enjoy

Insert standard disclaimer here...

* * *

Chapter 5

Dessert followed by dinner was wonderful. All throughout, people kept swinging by and introducing themselves. Apparently Smith had snuck off and told people to come say hi and gave me permission to address them directly. It was amazing to me how people just seemed to take it in stride. I couldn't believe it. We chatted about all kinds of funny stories, various misunderstandings with silly consequences on missions. Some of the scientists told me about what they were working on, and the soldiers talked about their favorite destinations. At some point there was a fairly heated discussion of where I would go on my first trip through the stargate. Most of what they said about the whys and wherefores went completely over my head, but the main group at my table were smiling with happy and sometimes embarrassing memories. Most of them trailed off after a while, but Carter stuck around after dinner took me to get something to wear for the next few days, and some PJs. Jamison and Smith helped me back to my quarters to unload my new loot, and to see if I needed anything else.

It was very nice. My room, though small, and without windows, had a nice little bed, a good night-stand, a decent sized closet, a desk and a bookshelf. There was a fancy looking computer at the desk, and someone had taken the time to put some books in the shelf and some art on the walls. One poster was a beautiful starscape with the milky way, and another was a sunrise or sunset over three moons and strange looking trees. I couldn't quite believe that I might someday be able to go to a place like that.

The common room was also fairly utilitarian. A reasonably comfy looking couch and a TV, some magazines on the coffee table. There was a little kitchenette, enough to make a snack and heat a cup of tea without having to go all the way to the mess. The boys seemed fairly impressed.

"I have an idea, why don't you and Jamison head over to the gate room and I'll move our stuff over." Smith offered.

I hadn't realized they would have to move too. I thought they just had an opening here. "Are you sure you don't mind moving? I don't want to inconvenience you."

"Not at all. These rooms are much nicer than the standard barracks" Smith grinned at me "You must be good for our careers or something. These are officer quarters, at least normally" The grin made it clear he was teasing me.

"As long as you're happy about it"

"We're soldiers. We go where we're told. This happens to be a nice change" Jamison chimed in with a smile. "Why don't we head to the gate room. If Smith is volunteering to do the scut work, I think I want to leave before he changes his mind!"

"Ha ha, I'll get some of the boys to help. Go on."

Jamison took the hint. "Milady, your chariot awaits" and with that he took me to the gate room.

"How do you not get lost here? All of the walls look much the same. And there are so few landmarks for security reasons, I presume. I don't even know what floor we're on."

"You won't like the answer" Jamison said with a joking frown.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah. You just get used to it. We are on Sublevel 12 at the moment. Medical main was up 2. Our quarters are on 6, and the mess is on 4. For the rest of it, that's part of what you have Smith and me for. There is a lot to wrap your head around here, give it some time. In a few weeks, you'll get the hang of the mean while, you can ask. Once you have your ID, it will show your clearance level"

As we went down the hallway, we passed the thickest doors I had ever seen, then we turned the corner and we were in what was clearly the gate room.

"That is the stargate." He let me just stare for a bit, then pushed me up the ramp to the ring itself. "Up in the control room up there," he pointed "the gate techs dial the address to the gate we want to go to, then this inner ring spins and the chevrons, there, lock on to the symbols one at a time, and the gate opens. It turns out the symbols are constellations. Would you like to see?"

"That would be wonderful!"

He wheeled me down the ramp and over to the side where a red phone was in the wall.

Picking up the phone he said, "Could you dial me up a gate? Doesn't matter where, we aren't going through, but General O'neill gave me permission to show Alianora a live gate." pause "Excellent thanks."

"Here we go."

As the inner ring started to spin and chevrons locked, the streams of energy I could see started to glow like nothing I had ever seen before. There was a beautiful lace-like network of strands coming off of each locked chevron. "It's beautiful" I said breathlessly.

"You ain't seen nothing yet"

As more of the chevrons locked, the web seemed to be coalescing into a pattern of some sort. When the last symbol locked in, the web locked into the most beautiful fractal design I had ever even imagined, flashed brightly and fold in on itself while a beautiful blue-white splash of energy pushed outwards. It felt like I was bathed in the gentlest sunshine, like everything was right with the world. I had never felt such peace.

After a few moments, the gate shut down. I just sat there for several minutes in silence.

"There's really nothing else like it is there?" Jamison asked.

"That was amazing. The web of energy, the pattern, the peace of it was incredible!'

"What web? pattern?"

"As the chevrons locked the web grew into the fractal pattern and then went into the gate as the energy splashed out towards us. It was beautiful"

"I only saw the splash and the event horizon. Even just that is beautiful."

"Would you like me...There is something I can try. I have sometimes been able to show some people what I see. I don't know if it will work, but I can try? Would you like me to?

"Sure"

"First let's try it without the gate. There is enough to see here. All of the sensors and tech in this room has a visible, to me anyway, energy signature. It's rather pretty actually, though it can be overwhelming. Come squat or sit in front of me. I will put my hands on your temples. Close your eyes for the moment, and I will say when to open them again." He did as I asked. "Your eyes may feel a little weird. Folks have said it's like the parts you are actually seeing are in a different focus than the image I will send, and your eyes try to find a focus that works for both image sources. Most people aren't used to feeling their eye muscles." I tried the sort of mental twist that had worked some times in the past. It felt right. "Now open your eyes slowly. Does it look different?"

"Wow!" Jamison said in a low voice. "This is what you see all the time?"

"Actually you are seeing a dimmed version at the moment, because of my glasses. They put a heavy filter on what I see. Without them, you would be totally overwhelmed."

"It's all so beautiful. So connected. Am I seeing the residual heat from when we were on the platform?"

"Yeah, but that fades very quickly. See how different types of energy are different 'colors' for lack of a better term?"

"I never imagined anything like this!"

"You wanna try a gate? The gate makes this look like birthday candles to an extravagant fireworks display. It is Seriously awesome."

"I'd like to try it anyway, but I need to get to the phone first." I took my hands away and he got up and used the phone. "We're about to try something. Alianora here has another way of seeing gate energies, and she can share. I am going to sit back down and she'll get us ready. When I give a thumbs up, dial the gate again please." Another pause for the other end of the line, "yes, I really think this could be important." "Oh alright. If this works I want to call Carter in on it anyway. We'll start anyway, and you can get your clearance." As he hung up the phone he turned to me and said, "he wants to get further clearance first. It should only take another moment. Carter is probably going to come right down. Would you mind trying this with her too? She's one of our leading scientists in addition to being a damn fine soldier."

"I'd be perfectly willing to try, but it may not work. I haven't been able to get this to work with everyone."

"That's fine. Shall we start again?"

"Sure. Just sit down in front of me like before." As he sat I took a calming deep breath. It was so nice to have what I can do just be accepted, rather than marveled over. I desperately hoped it would last.

"The really is beautiful. Can you tell me more about the glasses? They look like more than standard polarized lenses."

"Oh they are. Shortly after I woke up, I was extremely disoriented. It took a week or so to collect my wits and to truly be conscious. Where we were, they were already lighting my room with candles and oil lamps as I kept blowing bulbs when I pulled electricity. Once I woke, they brought lights back into my room. When they did, I starting getting bad headaches. They were bad enough that I could feel them over and above all the other pain I was feeling. It took putting an entire folded blanket on my face to begin to 'dim' the energies. We still didn't know that I was seeing energy. Everything was still so new. It didn't help that I was terrified. Keep in mind that the last thing I remembered clearly was the imprisonment. When you are freed, you don't really trust that freedom for a good long while." In a small 'voice' I continued, "I'm not sure I trust it yet."

Jamison reached across his body and grasped my knee. "You'll get there. It takes time, as you know. I swear I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You have my word. Those are actually my current orders. Liason, Protection, and Assistance, standing orders, permanently assigned to you. I'm not going anywhere."

"Thank you." I paused for a bit before continuing, "the glasses are actually made of a reflective metal of a fairly high density alloy. They are completely opaque. You wouldn't be able to see anything through them. For me, they make what I can see bearable. I can be without them, but I get pretty severe headaches quickly unless I am in some manner of inert space. Actually, that's one of the things I like about this place. All of the concrete, not to mention the depth, really dim the intense energy levels of the surface. I have a really hard time in cities."

Just then Carter came in. "What's all this about seeing new gate energies?"

"Jamison brought me in here to see an active gate, but apparently I see far more than he does. I have sometimes been able to share what I see with others, but it is unreliable. It seems to be working with Sgt. Jamison though. We were about to try again with the gate."

"What are you seeing right now, before we dial the gate?" Asked Carter.

"We'll, everything that has any energy to it has a kind of glow, even you. Actually you are really pretty seen as energy. When I focus on you I can see subsystems of some sort"

"You're seeing her nervous system, which is nearly electrical. You also see blood flow, and various other systems. There are minor blockages where there is scar tissue and old injuries. Later I can make some of those better if you would like. I can tell some of them must hurt at times."

"I think I'd like that. Later. What else do you see?"

"It looks like the gate itself has a resting energy state and it glows a bit. I could see some residual heat traces before from when we were up close to the gate, but they have already faded. I can see all of the various technological doodads that we have in here, their power flows, and many other things that I don't quite understand. It could take a lifetime to learn to interpret all of the information that Alianora can perceive. This is so cool. Can we try a gate?"

"In a minute. Can you do this with anyone?"

"Actually, no. I was only really starting to learn to control it recently. It doesn't always work, though I would be happy to try. I would rather do this one person at a time. I haven't ever tried more yet, and I want this to work."

"Of course, but can I be next?" She asked with a smile.

"Sure."

Carter looked up at the control room and signaled for them to dial a gate. She was staring intently at us both as the gate started up. It was neat to see her expression as Jamison's jaw dropped open at what he could see. "It's...I can't believe it. Beautiful doesn't begin to describe it. That pattern...I'm not sure i could ever actually describe it, I certainly couldn't draw it, but I don't think I'll ever forget it either." Again he reached across and gave my knee another gentle squeeze. "Thank you. That was amazing."

I took my hands from his temples. Jamison sat still for a moment with his eyes closed. "How do you feel?" Asked Carter.

"Oh I'm fine. You know how something can be so beautiful it takes your breath away for a bit? It was like that. Also you were right. It is weird feeling your eyes try to focus on something they aren't actually seeing."

"Your turn?" I said inquiringly to Carter. She nodded. "Just sit in front of me and close your eyes. I will place my hands at your temples and tell you when to open them again. Anytime you want to stop, just close your eyes and touch my hands."

I did the same mental twist that had worked with Jamison. This time it took a little longer, but it also felt like this was working. "Alright, slowly open your eyes"

Carter didn't say anything, but her indrawn breath told me it was working. "Do you like what you see?"  
"This is unbelievable! I can not only see the energies of everything, different types have different colors or something."

"Yeah, they aren't quite colors, but they are, all at the same time. Do you see why I have difficulties seeing normal color? When everything is effectively glowing, it is very difficult to perceive the innate color underneath."

"Yeah, to me that was amazing, but I can see how it would be hard to not be able to turn it off. And that this is already the dimmed version, in an isolated location? I can't begin to imagine what a city would be like for you." Jamison added, his voice full of sympathy.

"I handle it, but I still prefer places other than cities. Meditation is a wonderful thing. It really helps me maintain my internal balance. Anyway, would you like to see what a gate looks like?"

"I can't wait." Carter replied. Jamison went to the phone and asked the folks in the control room to dial again, slowly if possible. Just like with Jamison it was fun seeing her reaction. I was still flabbergasted with the beauty of it, and I'm relatively used to seeing things like this, though thus far nothing in my entire life has reached the level of beauty that this stargate had. "This is amazing. There have been theories of the energy dynamics that render a wormhole stable. I have a feeling several of our astrophysicists will be beating down your door for the opportunity to see this." I sat basking in the emanations from the gate. It was like I was drinking them in, and they were slaking some thirst that I hadn't ever realized I had. It was fulfilling in a way I hadn't felt before. I was a little sad when the gate finally closed.

"I don't mind trying this with others, but it may not work, and if I need to do it more that a couple times in a row, I will need access to some sort of electrical power source. Honestly an extension cord is fine for something this small. You may want it on a separate circuit than anything sensitive though. I have been known to trip a good many breakers." The last sentence came with a smile.

"Are you ok now?" Jamison asked, looking worried.

"I'm fine. I could do it once more for sure, maybe twice without being worn out. But good scientists are insatiable in their search for knowledge. They will want more. I can work on sharing my vision with more than one person at a time while they work on their astrophysics. Stretching my skills tends to wear me out, and it tends to go better when I can draw on power.

"Alright. We'll work something out. I know Daniel will nag until he gets a chance at this. For all we know something he sees, if it works, may link to some archaic artwork which will open new ideas for research. It has always impressed me how so many of the old major legends have large segments of truth buried in them."

"If you want to call Daniel, or should I call him Jackson, or a rank? What about the rest of you? Anyway, if you want to call him down here, I would be happy to give it a try."

"He'll prefer Daniel. I am fine with either Sam or Carter. Rank is for formal occasions and within the chain of command. Teal'c is Teal'c. Period. I'll find out about O'neill. Probably stick with general O'niell for now. In the meantime, I'll invite Daniel down here.

"Don't worry ma'am. I just did. He'll be exploding around the corner any second now." Jamison said with a grin.

He was right. Along with a few startled exclamations audible from the hallway, a very excited looking Daniel Jackson came running into the room looking like he would burst with questions. "Sgt. Jamison said that you can see the gate energies specially?

"Yes. Breathe. I have sometimes been able to share what I see with another. Jamison showed me the gate, I saw more than he did, so I tried and was able to show him. He called Carter here," she was still sitting in front of me. "And I did it with her too. I have enough energy to try it with one more person, and she suggested you. Would you like to try?"

"Of course!" to Carter "What's it like?"

"Beautiful" came the response from both Carter and Jamison.

"What do I do?" Jackson asked me.

Sit in front of me once Carter gets up and close your eyes. I will touch your temples and tell you when to open up. Your eyes may feel odd, it's a matter of conflicting focuses. First look around the room and see what I see. When you are ready, signal for them to dial. I must say having seen 3 now, I don't think it will ever get old."

"Very true."

By this point Carter had risen and Daniel took her place. "Whenever you are ready. And thank you."

"I don't know if it will work yet, It doesn't work for everyone."

"Thank you for trying anyway."

"Close your eyes." I closed mine as well. Again I did the mental twist that made this work. It was so easy this time. Something about Daniel just clicked. I realized that it had been easier than normal to send to him as well. "Wow, that was easy. You are wide open to this aren't you. You are easier than most to send to also. Go ahead and open your eyes slowly."

Unlike the others, he spent a fair bit of time staring at his lap and hands before he looked around. "This is how you see us?" he marveled, "May I look at you?" I wasn't really ready for that. While most reasonably healthy individuals look rather lovely depicted in overlays of glowing webs and mists, I do not. There is such damage that I appear how I am. Broken. Jamison sucked in a breath at this request. I think he might have even guessed why I didn't answer right away. Daniel didn't try to start turning around either. I think he realized that had pushed past my comfort. "Not yet. For one thing, it would be hard to keep contact on your temples. If I improve, that may be possible." I knew my mind voice was leaden with the emotions his question had roused. "For now, let us look at the stargate."

Now he began to peer around himself and see the various energies in the room. It is rather odd to see the normal world in a blurry fashion" he had taken off his glasses "and the sights you see so crisply all at the same time. This is truly beautiful. Thank you." He said the last words slowly that I might know that he really meant them.

"Shall we, how do you say it, dial?"

"We tend to say dial out, and yes." Carter indicated to the control room window above to dial again.

As before it was beauty beyond words. Also as before the open gate seemed to radiate peace, and I basked in it. All of the ruffled feelings that Daniel's innocent request had roused were able to settle down a bit. "It's so peaceful" Daniel added. It's like I have always felt an echo of it before, but now that I am seeing it, it is so much stronger.  
"I feel it too, rather strongly in fact. There is something about the form of the gate energies that is" I paused looking for the word, "fulfilling somehow." Another pause, "I don't know if it is possible, but could I generally come to the gateroom when teams leave? I don't know if it will be the same on a gate from elsewhere, as they seem to be one way, but this feels so incredibly right and I can't imagine it is efficient to ask folks to dial out just so I can bask. I am less drained than I expected as well. I don't know if they are related, but they may be. The energies of a gate are so refined, or smooth, or soft compared to others I have felt. It's like I have been handling sandpaper and now get to touch silk. It's kind of like a hug. Gah, I don't know what I'm saying, I'm rambling."

Carter interrupted my monologue "I think we can arrange something, at least some of the time."

"Thank you" with that the gate shut. We all just stayed there for a few moments before I took my hands away.

Daniel looked like he was trying to figure out how to say something, and after several false starts, he said, "Thank you so very much for the opportunity to experience that. I have never seen anything like it before in my existence, and that really is saying something" There was a chuckle at this. "I am sorry if I offended earlier. I truly didn't mean to."

"You didn't." Now it was my turn to struggle with words, "I….I am still broken. I too find what I see to be beautiful. I have the skill to return many things to their proper, beautiful state. I cannot, as yet at least, fix me. It rather hurts to realize that."

"I am so sorry to have brought it up."

"It's fine. You didn't know." I paused a moment, "may I ask why you look different? It's like you have an additional layer beyond the rest of us, an additional color that I haven't seen before."

"Ah, ascension," he said with a slightly bitter chuckle. "It is a rather long story, and I don't think you have had the chance to learn the background needed for it to make much sense, but the short version is that there are some beings who have ascended to an energy based existence. I have been one of them for a time. Then I came back. There are some lasting effects. Apparently they include an extra-sparkly aura. We will have plenty of time to discuss it later." By the end of his statement, he was starting to grin, and there was a small round of chuckles at the aura comment.

"I would like that. That may be why it is so much easier to reach you. The concept of such energies is more familiar to you. Or not." My mouth stretched into a grin to match his.

"For now though I think it is rather late, and you have a furry little errand tomorrow." At the idea of adorable purring kittens of my very own, I practically started to glow with a smile. "You aren't the only person who has missed friendly animal companionship. In fact, there has been rather a lot of research done on the subject. O'neill was already considering something on those lines, and would be a little challenging to take a dog out for walks around here. Whichever furry little terrors you select will probably become mascots of a sort, and you will probably have several visitors, which isn't bad either. Just be prepared for them to be spoiled rotten...the felines that is, not the visitors.

"Awesome. I look forward to it. And it is impossible to spoil cats. They are due the universe after all, attempting to spoil them is, from their perspective, just almost living up to their expectations of us! Ask anyone who has been owned by a cat."

"She's right" chimed in Jamison. "However Daniel is also right about the hour. Shall we head back and meet up with Smith and make our plans for tomorrow?"

"Sounds like a great idea" so we did.


End file.
